powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Intelligence
The power of extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence and other mental abilities/skills. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Advanced Cognition/Intelligence/Intellect/IQ *Enhanced Cognition/Intellect/IQ *Genius Intelligence Capabilities The user has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual capabilities, mental capacity and concentration, mental calculations, memorization, perception, deduction, analyzation, cognition and competence, wit and ingenuity, prowess and knowledge, calculations, reading skills, learning capacity, thought process, creativity, originality, etc., typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in a domain of knowledge. Applications *Accelerated Probability *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Thought Process *Causality Perception *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Enhanced Calculation *Enhanced Intuition *Enhanced Inventing *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reading *Enhanced Wits *Hypercognition *Hypercompetence *Infinite Creativity *Instant Learning *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Parallel Processing *Photographic Deduction *Tactical Analysis Levels *Peak Human Intelligence *''Enhanced Intelligence'' *Supernatural Intelligence *Absolute Intelligence Associations *Brain Augmentation *Brain Manipulation *Computer Perception *Cyber Mind *Disembodied Intelligence *Enhanced Brain Capacity *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Inventing *Enhanced Mind *Enhanced Wisdom *Enhanced Wits *Hypercompetence *Indexing *Instant Learning *Intelligence Infinitum *Intelligent Mode *Intuitive Aptitude *Knowledge Manipulation *Mechanical Intuition *Mental Shield *Megacephaloid Physiology *Numerical Precision *Pattern Sense *Psychometry *Scientific Prowess Limitations *Brain capacity might have a limit on Intelligence that can be in one person. *The knowledge and intelligence one has may be limited to certain areas of expertise. *The user's genius intellect may cause various emotional and/or psychological effects, such as: **May grow to become apathetic or emotionally distant from those who aren't on the same intellectual level as the user. **May grow to become psychologically insane, due to all the knowledge and information they'll inevitably collect over time. **May grow to become arrogant and overconfident because of their genius intellect, as they may perceive themselves to be better than everyone around them. *High intelligence may be perceived as alien/abnormal by others and cause problems. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Known Objects * Glasses of Nerdicon (''Adventure Time) * Goruda Brain Tonic (Doctor Who) * Krillitane Oil (Doctor Who) * Metebelis Crystals (Doctor Who) * BIG RAT ('B'rain 'I'mpulse 'G'alvanoscope 'R'ecord 'A'nd 'T'ransfer) (Joe 90) *NZT pill (Limitless) *Cognition Amplifier/IQ Enhancing Helmet (Rick and Morty - Lawnmower Dog) * Kabbalist (Valkyrie Crusade) * Glasses of Ultimate Smartness (Yin Yang Yo) * Mentats (Fallout series) * Thinking Cap (The Flash (2014)) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Ben10_char_greymatter.png|Galvans like Grey Matter (Ben 10) are naturally extremely intelligent, and can understand and operate virtually any machine, even if they've never seen it before. Their intelligence also allows them to understand intricate codes and languages. Brainiac (DC).jpg|Brainiac (DC Comics) truly lives up to his name.. 250px-Changtzudcu01.jpg|Egg Fu (DC Comics) LexLuthor1.png|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) is one of the greatest intellectuals in the DC Universe, achieving such feats as solving the Anti-Life Equation. Egghead_from_Batman_66.jpg|Egghead (DC Comics) is stated to be the second smartest crimmal mind in the world. Dexter.jpg|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) is a boy with an inhumanly high intellect allowing him to build vastly advanced technology File:Stewie_Griffin's_Teleportation_Device.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) is inhumanly genius, especially for being a one-year old, talking like an adult and creating vast amounts of powerful weapons and other inventions. Ford Pines.jpg|Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) has six fingers, genius intellect, and extensive knowledge of the supernatural. 250px-Iron_Man_bleeding_edge.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Hulk_rosarybeads.jpg|Dr. Banner (Marvel Comics) Reedr.jpg|Reed Richards (Marvel Comics) File:Dr-doom-cup.jpg|Dr. Doom (Marvel Comics) The leader.jpeg|The Leader (Marvel Comics) File:Mad_Thinker_(Earth-71166)_Fantastic_Four_the_End_Vol_1_4.jpg|Mad Thinker (Marvel Comics) Beast.jpg|Beast (Marvel Comics) File:Amadeus_Cho_scooter.jpg|Amadeus Cho (Marvel Comics) Maximus T. Mad.png|Maximus The Mad's (Marvel Comics) genius is rivaled only by his insanity. Tech E Coyote.jpg|Tech E. Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) theBrain.jpg|As his name implies, Brain (Pinky and The Brain) is highly intelligent Rick and Company.png|Rick Sanchez and Zeep Zanflorp (right-far right) (Rick and Morty) are the most brilliant minds in their respective universes. Steven, Peri and Pearl.png|Peridot and Pearl (middle-right) (Steven Universe) have intimate knowledge of science and technology. Ppg_mojojojo_174x252.png|Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) gains and increased level of intelligence after his brain mutate and enlarge. grendelhunter.jpg|Hunter Rose, the first Grendel, has enhanced intelligence thanks to a brain mutation. CadpigPushPower.jpg|Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) is unusually intelligent for her age, being able to speak in "metaphysical metaphors" and displaying an extensive knowledge of (fictional) tribes and cultures. Anime/Manga Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is one of the most brilliant geniuses of Soul Society. File:Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball) 381424_1266536148242_full.jpg|Hotaru Imai (Gakuen Alice) with her Invention Alice Strategic Officer Peta.jpeg|The most intelligent of all the Chess Pieces, Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) is in charge of advising the plans for the army. Shiro No Game No Life.jpg|Shiro (No Game No Life) has genius-level intellect, she can speaks 18 languages, and learned to read Imanity in 15 minutes. Sora No Game No Life.jpg|While not as intelligent as Shiro, Sora (No Game No Life) is shown to have a brilliant IQ. Jibril.jpg|Jibril (No Game No Life) live for six millennia, therefore, her knowlege is outstanding when compared to others. File:Ami_Mizuno.jpg|Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) possesses an IQ of 300. Vino the Talking Infant.jpeg|Despite being an infant, Vino (Zatch Bell!) possesses great intelligence allowing him to speak in complete sentences and read his mamodo, Clear Note's spells. Mamodo and Bookkeeper.png|With an IQ of over 180, Zatch's bookkeeper, Kiyo (left) (Zatch Bell!) has used his intellect to their advantage by devising tactics and strategies to help them win many battles, often grasping the purpose of new spells in the middle of a fight. Mavis Full Body.jpg|Mavis Vermilion (Fairy Tail) Appearance of Shinichi and Conan.PNG|Upon forcibly taking the APTX 4869, Conan Edogawa, (Case Closed) formerly known Kudo Shinichi, still retains his high intelligence ability to uncover every case he comes across on and reveal a single truth. Video Games OtaconMGS4.jpg|Otacon (Metal Gear Solid) Bentley Sly.jpg|Bentley's (Sly Cooper) greatest and most primary ability is his intelligence. Contessa Sly Cooper.png|The Contessa (Sly Cooper) is highly intelligent who studies criminal psychology. Chief Machinist.png|Sir Raleigh's (Sly Cooper) high intellect serves him as the Fiendish Five's Chief Machinist. Arpeggio1.png|Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) specializes in exotic technology. Penelope Sly 4.png|Penelope's (Sly Cooper) intellect specializes in machines. Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee (Sly Cooper) intellect is rivaled with Bentley's. DrM.png|Dr. M (Sly Cooper) is an extremely intelligent foe; easily on the scale of Bentley and Clockwerk. Dr. Ivo Robotnik.png|Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) possesses an IQ of 300. Mario-and-Sonic-at-the-Rio-2016-Olympic-Miles Tails Prower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic-Free-Riders-Characters-artwork-Wave.png|Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog) E Gadd.png|Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario) Dr. Tenenbaum.jpg|Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum (Bioshock series) uses her love for science and knowledge of genetics to make up for past sins. Television/Movies JJ-infobox.png|JJ Powell (No Ordinary Family) thedoctor1.jpeg|The Doctor (Doctor Who) Metebelis crystal2.jpg|Among its other properties, Metebelis crystals (Doctor Who) could enhanced one's intelligence Davros Bleach.jpg|Davros (Doctor Who) is a brilliant, but insane scientist Doctor-Who-gold-Dalek-006.jpg|Daleks (Doctor Who) Donatello 2014 Textless Poster.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Jurassic_bush_raptor.jpg|The Velociraptors of Jurassic Park (Jurassic Park series) are smarter than primates. Pongodisney2.jpg|Pongo (101 Dalmatians) is abnormally intelligent for his kind, being able to tell human time, operate a computer and come up with various plans to outwit Cruella and her henchmen. 410KJY05TJL.jpg|Brains's (Thunderbirds) intellect is what made the thunderbird machines possible. Others Master-yao.jpg|Master Yao (Legends of Awesomeness) is a legendary kung fu master renowned by many for his outstanding intellect; among his admirers is Shifu, who idolizes him and once commented on Yao being "the greatest kung fu mind this world has ever known". 517px-Sheldont.png|Sheldon (Splatoon) describes himself as has an above-average intellect, which helps when it comes to creating weapons based on his late "Grandpappy's" blueprints. Paw-patrol-ryder.jpg|Ryder's intellect (PAW Patrol) has allowed him to create various gadgets for the PAW Patrol Viras.jpg|Viras (Gamera vs Viras) possesses an IQ of 2500 Mirelurk.png|Despite their feral appearance, Mirelurks (Fallout) are highly intelligent. Olympia.png|Olympia Brightly (Norm of the North) is a pre-teen genius, she was able to figure out Norm was a real polar bear and suggested tips on how to destroy Mr. Greene's business. Lisa Loud.png|At only four years old, Lisa Loud (The Loud House) is a scientific genius. Annabeth Chase.jpg|Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series) is highly intelligent, befitting a demigod daughter of Athena, to the point that Daedalus trusted her with his research. Category:Powers Intelligence Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries Category:Intuition